Bella Volturi
by SugerSprinkledWalrus
Summary: What if in New Moon Bella was changed by the Volturi? She decided to see the Cullens again but using her new powers to disguse herself?
1. Chapter 1

Bella: Pov

I lied on the ground in agonizing pain, the bite mark on my neck throbbing in the sunlight. This morning was meant to be the morning I turned a new leaf, turning my heartbreak into strength. No more moping.

He left me…

He didn't love me…

He didn't care…

I had loved him…

He betrayed me…

He lied to me…

He doesn't deserve me…

I don't need him if he doesn't need me…

On this Friday morning I was happy for the fist time in months since Edward left me. I was even able to say his name without hyperventilating . I awoke to the sound of birds happily chirrping the song of mornings. Pulling my hair in a tight ponytail and wearing my favourite sweats I ran outside for my morning jog in the woods. As I ran past our meadow a shine caught my eye, my curiosity got the better of me and I went over to have a look.

Bathing in the sunlight was a man or a vampire, I would soon call Aro. Dressed in a black cloak surrounded by twins I presumed, a boy and a girl who reminded me of angels. He walked over and held out his hand as in order to greet me. Not wanting him to see the fear in my eyes I quickly grasped the hand and held my head up in defiance.

His eyes turned to the twins and he proclaimed, "just magnificent", looking back at me he smiled and said in his strong rich voice, "my name is Aro Volturi and I lead the biggest coven of vampires, these two are part of my guard, Jane Volturi and Alex Volturi. We had news from a vampire called Victoria that our dear friends the Cullens have told a human of our secret, we were going to.. get rid of you but I have decided that you would make a great addition to the Volturi guard as my shield. We will be back in three days to pick you up, Jane will you do the honours?"

A evil snarl played on Jane's lips and the next thing I remember I was on the floor in pain.

**Seventy years later**

They came as promised and brought me back to Volturi, Aro was overjoyed at my newborn control but disappointed that I wanted to drink animal blood instead of human blood making my eyes the same golden eyes of the Cullens. They became my family and I quickly begun to relize the true extend of my powers. I was the strongest vampire in the coven, I was a copy-cat, I was able to copy and steal powers as long as I touch the person who owned them. My mental shield was my own power and I learned to be able to protect other people with it. I had spent the last year going around coven to coven copying powers and taking away the powers of the unworthy as Aro likes to call them.

I need a break from the Volturi and Aro agreed to it afraid to lose my power. I needed to see the Cullens, the beginning to my problems, the beginning of my love.. I decided that going back to school and society would be my best option. I would follow the Cullens to their new school and disguise myself as a rogue vampire(copy-cat=shape shifting). I would see them and hope they accept me and when I'm ready I would come back. I needed to get over Edward, I need to see with my own eyes his cruel side that played with my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I had Demetri track the Cullens down and tell me the location of their next school which was once again Forks. Aro arranged for me to stay at the Cullens as a new member of the Volturi guard wanting to live among humans. I packed my belongings and left for the little town of Forks arriving a day before the start of term 1. With my new shape-shifting abilities I shifted into a curly-blonde haired girl with delicate features and a petite body keeping my gold eyes as to not seem like a threat. I decided on the name Anastasia Volturi or Annie for short. Arriving at the Cullens I quicklt checked myself in the mirror and stepped onto the road of my new destiny.

About to ring the doorbell as small pixie looking girl opened the door. With her usual grin she opened the girl and guestered for me to come in. I walked into the living room to find the Cullens sitting around the lounge looking curisoly at me. I looked around the room mentally ticking off the members, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlise, Edward… and.. a cute strawberry blonde sitting on his lap, having a make-out session right in front of me. I was extremely mad and jealous but I knew I had no right to interfere in his affairs anymore. A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, you must be Anastasia, my name is Carlise and I am leader of the Cullens, this is my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Tanya. We are glad to have you here in our home and hope you enjoy your stay, Alice will show you your room and if you have any questions feel free to ask."

They all dispersed leaving Alice, Jasper and I. I need to find out more about that blonde on Edward's lap, Alice would be the best to ask. Casually walking over to Alice I asked "I thought there were only seven Cullens?"

"The strawberry blond who was sitting on Edward's lap is not from our coven, shes from the Deli coven in Alaska and her names Tanya." She said frowning, which from Alice was the first I'd seen. "Edward just hasn't been the same since Bella left," she said it almost like she was talking to herself rather than me. Egging her on I questioned, "who's Bella?"

"Bella was Edwards only true mate but she was human and Edward was stupid. She died and he let her. He never forgave himself when he found out about her murder." The murder in which she was infering was the murder that the Volturi faked inorder to change me. She soon realized what she was saying and who she was saying it to. "Sorry if I'm upsetting you, let me show you to your room. She lead me to a average sized room with a white and black theme with a rather large bed for a vampire who doesn't sleep.

Placing my bags in the corner I went down stairs to a rather large man but seemingly good natured Emmett. He was playing COD on his X-box, he asked if I would like to join him and I accepted. We played for hours, finally I won but living with Demetri, Felix and Alex I played this game all the time. Rosalie enjoyed taunting Emmett about losing to a girl and Emmett just laughed it off. I haven't been this happy or laughted this much since prom with Edward…

I asked if Edward and Tanya would be joining us but they all just looked at us and Rosalie said in a snarl, "Tanya doesn't like video games and refuses to join us because she thinks they are childish and immature, so Edward stays with her." Seeing the hate in her eyes, I didn't bring it up again. Around midnight I said my goodnights and went off to my room and spent the night reading Obernewtn. Tommorow would be a long day, back to high school.

**Sorry if the COD stuff doesn't make sense, cause I just said a random game and I'm not sure how you play! Enjoy and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm went off as I finished reading my books. I packed my bag and changed into a red plaid skirt and a black singlet. As I walked downstairs I heard Emmett's booming voice directed at me, "finally sleeping beauty has awoken, we don't have enough room in my car so you can ride with Edward in his silver Volvo. We will meet you at lunch! Edward will explain everything about school to you." He shouted as he ran to his truck and drove off, leaving Edward and I. Before Alice left she invited me to go shopping with her after school which I happily accepted.

Wanting to break the silence I casually asked, "wheres Tanya today?"

"Shes going to visit her coven today and will be back next week." For the rest of the way to school we drove in silence until a frown creased his lips. "Why can't I read you?" he said almost angry.

"I'm a shield, mental not physical," I letting it slip. I didn't want to remind him of Bella but it was just so easy talking to him, letting my inner walls slip. I thought I saw a flash of pain cross his face, but why would he be hurt, he left me… I was not able to think any more of it as we had arrived in school. We walked to the front office with stares of students lining our path. We arrived in the office and Edward flashed that ever dazzling smile to the office lady as she gave him my timetable.

**1 Period Maths **

**2 Period English**

**3 Period Italian**

**Recess**

**4 Period Biology**

**5 Period Art**

**Lunch**

**6 Period Sport**

**7 Period Sport**

I had biology with Edward and Maths, Art and Italian with Alice and Jasper. The day passes quickly and Alice taught me a few tricks to make school lessons less of a bore. She set a bee in the room and Alice and I nearly fell out of our seats watching the human react to such a small and just about harmless insect.

The bell signaling the end of recess and the start of biology rang. I walked into the classroom, and Edward was already there, the teacher sat me next to Edward and I think ironic is the best word to descibe it. The day played out once again like the first time I met him. We learnt the same thing and I drew the same doodles I did the last time. We talked and laughed and he smiled for the first time since I came to the Cullens. To me it seemed he wasn't happy with Tanya but I knew it was wishful thinking on my part. His voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Bella, are you listening?" he asked. My heart lept, he called me Bella, BELLA! He realized what he called me and left the room just as the bell for the end of class rang.

My thoughts raced ahead of me, he called me Bella, maybe he did miss her/me, maybe I should tell him… What if he hate me for lying to him… What about Tanya. He wasn't happy with her but he was only using me. He changes in front of her, hes different, more withdrawn… But as much as I wished to make him love me I couldn't force him and I knew I hadn't completely forgiven him yet.

After school Alice and I walked through the forest as she happily talked, "I love that skirt your wearing, where did you get it Anastasia?" She said admiring my skirt. When she said Anastasia I knew that I couldn't lie to my family anymore, I couldn't like to my best friends and let her think that Bella was dead, I am Bella and I loved her to much to lie. I loved talking to her but she didn't completely trust me or was as open to me when I was Bella. I don't care if she hates me for lying I can't lie anymore.

I sat her down on a bench in the forest and told her mumbling my words, "I haven't been telling the truth." Not finding the right words I shape shifted back into my original human form and closed my eyes. A silent gasp escaped her lips and I felt a rather painful sensation on my arm, she was hitting me and in sobs she cried, "why didn't you tell us you were alive, I missed you so much! When I heard you were dead… We thought we lost our little sister and my best friend." She stopped hitting me and looked me in the eyes and said, "we have to tell Edward! He never forgave himself when he found out about your murder, the big idiot left to protect you and what you really needed was his protection." I didn't know what to say, I'd never seen her cry. Instead I just nodded as she pulled me back to the Cullen house.

She made me wait outside as she gathered the Cullens into the living room and explained a little of my situation, pulling me in I walked into a room of shocked faces. Edward was the only one unmoving and expressionless. Emmett was the first to move and gave me a big bear hug which would have broke my bones if I was human swinging me around the room. Rosalie smiled at me and without thinking moved over to hug me, it was quick and gave me a bit of a shock but I liked it. Carlise was the first to talk, "how?" he asked in glee.

"I was walking in the forest and I was found by the Volturi, they had heard from Victoria that you had a human that knew of their secret. Seeing my powers they decided to change me but discovered that the mental shield was not my only power, I can also steal and copy powers. I came to get over Edward, I thought that if I saw his cruel side that left me I would get over him but I couldn't find it and I can't bear lying to you anymore." I hoped I said everything, I had practised saying it thousands of times in my head but it was different when you had to face their shocked expression and the hurt in their eyes. Esme nodding to the rest of the family said, "welcome back to the family Bella." I broke into a wide grin and we talked for the rest of the night, Edward still sat unmoving.

In the middle of the chess tournament Edward sat up and left finally showing some sign of life. Not knowing what to do I looked at Alice who whispered for me to follow him. I smiled and excused myself and followed his scent to this whereabouts.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

The wind blew back my hair in a mane around my heart shaped face. I was running as fast I could, reminding myself that Edward might only be seconds ahead. I had lost his scent but if he was where I think he is, I would know if he still cared.

**Edward**

Bella… Bella… Bella… Why was she here? The first time we met Anastasia/Bella sent her dazzling, innocent smile my way, to the idiot who left her and broke her heart. She was my first love but I can't face her after I left her only to nearly get her killed and turned… I have to face her but I can't even begin to think about what would happen if she said she hated me, I couldn't live with her hate, not hers.

I hadn't realized it until I heard the graceful dance of Bella's footsteps along our meadow. I had stopped running and now Bella had found me, hiding like a child. She continued to walk closer with her shy, innocent smile, like she had just seen her lover come home from war. She was coming closer and all I wanted to do was to embrace her in my arms and run my fingers in her lush black hair. I didn't know how to face her after what I have done. She cupped my face in her hands and looked up at me with those beautiful gold eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I know you probably don't want to see me but I couldn't lie to Alice and I missed the Cullens so much. I don't want to intrude in Tanya and yours life."

I couldn't believe it, I could see no anger in her eyes just sorrow and warmth. Something I dearly missed in Tanya's eyes. I was lost for words, the wall around my heart to protect me against heartbreak again crumbled. I felt my arms move to hug her and I didn't stop them. My arms fitted perfectly around her, I took a deep breath taking in her scent. I felt her small arms wrap around me, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe she would forgive me and I promise if she did I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her. I drew back and looking into her eyes I asked, "Isabella Marie Swan will you forgive me for leaving you and take me back?"

I saw Bella open her mouth to speak but words did not form. Seconds passed by like decades and my cold dead heat ached to reattach itself to Bella.

**POV:Bella**

I knew he was running away from me, I thought that just maybe, he might be so happy to see me he would embrace me in those beautiful arms and never let me go, realize that he made a mistake and take and fix my broken heart. I could feel the fearsome word vomit about to spill. I slowly walked over, every step taking an eternity. My fingers burned to touch his face and alas I could not stop them, I cupped his face in my hand and holding back silent sobs I said, "I'm sorry Edward, I know you probably don't want to see me but I couldn't lie to Alice and I missed the Cullens so much. I don't want to intrude in Tanya and yours life."

With a jolt I felt his arms reach around me, they fitted perfectly as if they belonged there. He looked me in the eyes and replied with the words, "Isabella Marie Swan will you forgive me for leaving you and take me back?" I felt my mouth open in hope to form a word but I just couldn't believe he still wanted me.. My powers of empathy told me he was sincere and I replied with the best answer I could think of. Our lips met in a never-ending passionate kiss. Our kiss was rudely interrupted by the sound of a heart piercing screech, looking around I found the owner.. Tanya…


	5. Chapter 5: Tanya

**Chapter 5 **

Tanya's once elegent face contorted out of shape. Her eyes darkened as she took on an animistic stance. Edward stood frozen between his girlfriend and his soul mate.

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She screamed as she lunged for me, barely missing me as I jumped to the side. The Volturi combat training kicked in when I instinctively changed into an attack stance. I knew I could crush her in milliseconds with my abilities but as I looked into Tanya's eyes I knew I could not kill her. Her rage was my rage years ago. I've felt her emotions before; the cruel, bitter after-taste of jealousy, the barely concealed rage and the most devastating… betrayal.

Edward's velvet snarl broke me out of my musing. He made a decision. He lunged for Tanya, it seemed like he had made a decision but his eyes held a hint of doubt. He didn't want to hurt Tanya, Tanya was still important to him but he loved me more. His snarl became feral when Tanya tried to attack me, all his doubt was forgotten. His speed allowed him advantage but her fury gave her power. I stood frozen, watching, as I realized I had caused Tanya this pain. She had done it unintentionally to me but I had not considered her when I selfishly tried to steal Edward away.

I hated my conscious; the emotion left from my human years. I wished I could be as decisive and unemotional as Jane or Aro but it was my weakness. My mind still not made up I watched as Edward and Tanya seemed to dance around each other. Even in battle they were unearthly-beautiful, I would have been in awe at their beauty if the situation hadn't been so bad.

Edward easily blocked all her attacks as he knew her every step as soon as she did but Tanya's hatred fueled her. She roared in indignation, a blood curling sound, as a burst of what could only be called the equivalent to a human adrenaline rush went through Tanya and allowed her to catch Edward off guard. Quickly Tanya laid a carefully aimed kick to one of Edward's nerves. As Edward's visioned blurred and his world spun,Tanya spotted an opening which allowed her to bypass Edward and lunge at me. Instinctively I moved aside in time to just dodge her attack.

With the combination of my Volturi training and my abilities I knew I could over-power her but it was after that I was worried about. I had wronged her, unintentionally but unforgivably and I knew I had to make things right or at least try. I didn't think she loved Edward, not the way I did at least, but I think she lusted after Edward. I think she saw him fondly but as a possession rather then as a partner. I wanted to resolve this but she was in no rational mind.

Edward returned from his daze and I quietly signalled him not to attack. It was my fight, I had started it and I would finish as peacefully as I could. I closed my eye and used my other senses to help my body block her attacks while I drew forth my power of sleep. In humans it causes them to fall into a deep slumber which lasts from decades to centuries but in vampires it is much less effective and only lasts between a minute and a hour. I reach within and push out the power that engulfes her in a yellow glow. It clings to the outline of her body which slowly works inwards until she is consumed by the glow and falls into a slumber. I catch Tanya before she falls and gently lays her on the ground, not wanting to hurt her more than I already have.

I turn to Edward, "I think you should leave for the moment, I need to sort things out with Tanya".

"I am not leaving you Bella, I just got you back and I will not lose you again," he said stubbornly.

"Edward please, I have hurt her in ways that I've been hurt before and I can't leave her like this." There was a pregnant pause. "I need closure, I know it's selfish but I have to try."

".." Edward looked into my eyes as if searching there for the right words. "Promise to come back to me?"

"I promise." Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed me possessively before he left. Alone in the forest I sat down next to the sleeping Tanya and waited for her to wake up, unsure of what to say or do next.

**Sorry for the long wait, just been really busy. I don't really know what to do next so if anyone has any ideas that would be really appreciated. Next chapter will probably be a flashback to her Volturi days as she thinks about how to go about things with Tanya. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
